


What the Hell?

by vivelatinarv



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comedy, First Aid, M/M, Minor Injury Description, Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension: The Fic, Violence, i cried while editing this, not angst despite the tags, pre localization, super gay, warning: the injury/pain descriptions may be squeamish to some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelatinarv/pseuds/vivelatinarv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Leo brought Takumi's shirt higher up his chest, Takumi raised his arms further up. His eyes fluttered shut and once they were closed Takumi clenched them tight. He could feel the mage's fingers riding up his bare skin ever so slowly, smoothing over his flesh with his tickling cold touch-</p><p>
  <em>Wait, what the hell?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> Gay

“What the hell was that for?!” Takumi yelled at Leo from where he lay on the ground. Takumi had been staring ahead of him when the mage knocked him over and onto the ground with his horse.

Leo struck down an axe wielder with a sword slash. He turned his head and faced Takumi, pure annoyance etched on his face.

“Are you kidding me?! There was a big guy whipping an axe behind you and you weren't paying attention! I just saved your ass!” Leo yelled.

Takumi gritted his teeth. It wasn't as if he wasn't paying attention, he just happened to get a headache during what may have been the worst possible moment. Takumi had been scowling back at Leo when his eye caught a wyvern rider flying at the mage from behind.

“You should be grateful that I-ARGH!” Leo yelped and ducked his head. An arrow flew past where his head had been and shot down the rider.

“What the hell was that for?!” Leo yelled, unintentionally imitating the archer from before.

“Excuse me, YOU were the one not paying any damn attention! That rider would have gotten you if I hadn't done anything!” Takumi yelled back. He drew his bow, and proceeded to shoot down monster after monster.

Leo sheathed his sword and switched to his tome. Purple light shone around him, and opposing warriors were helpless as they were assaulted with a relentless wave of magically uprooted trees.

In no time the battle had been won. The two boys stood together, trying to catch their breaths.

Takumi looked up and saw Leo staring ahead of him. He coughed, catching Leo's attention.

Leo furrowed his eyebrows and frowned at the archer.

They parted ways, but not before giving one last cold glare at each other.

* * *

Takumi sat outside of the rather large medical tent. He was exhausted. The previous battle had taken a lot out of him.

Not only that, it served to add a number of new wounds to his already vast collection.

Takumi had taken it upon himself to try and dress his own wounds, knowing his younger sister's and the other healers' efforts would be worth more on someone with worse injuries. But despite his persistence, Takumi struggled not only from a lack of knowledge regarding first-aid (which he realizes he should remedy), but also fatigue.

With his sleeve loosely rolled up, Takumi tried tying the bandage around his arm where he'd been slashed. Were he fully rested and energized Takumi would have been able to tighten the wrap, but his weariness caused his mind to blank. He lost focus, and dropped the bandage onto his leg.

Sighing, Takumi gave up and let his arms fall to his sides. His sleeve fell back down and covered his arm. He felt like he would pass out at any moment. He tried to resist closing his eyes, but it was a difficult task and Takumi felt his vision fading more and more by the second.

“Hey!” The sudden volume of the voice startled Takumi, and his eyes shot wide open.

He looked up to see Leo staring down at him.

“What?” Takumi asked scornfully.

“Tch. I called out to you three times, and you still didn't notice until then. Do you pay attention to anything?” Leo sighed before looking down at Takumi's sleeve, and then at the unwrapped bandage in Takumi's hand.

“Do you need help with that?” Leo asked. He stared at Takumi with a stern expression.

“I don't need your help,” Takumi said. “I can do it myself.”

“Are you sure? I saw you struggling with the bandage just a moment ago.”

“Shut up, I wasn't struggling!” Takumi wasn't struggling. He was just...experiencing a bit of difficulty. That was all. He didn't need help from anyone. Besides, he was too tired to deal with anyone, much more this guy. The mere sight of the blonde boy irritated him.

“Let me take a look,” Leo said before crouching down on one knee. He lifted Takumi's arm and began rolling up his sleeve, sending slight shocks of pain up the archer's arm.

“Wha- ah! What are you doing?!” Takumi wailed.

“Stop being so stubborn, I'm trying to help you! Sheesh...” Leo rolled Takumi's sleeve as high as he could and kept the sleeve up with one hand. Leo leaned in close to examine the archer's wound.

It was an open wound that extended diagonally across Takumi's upper arm. It didn't look too deep though, Leo noted.

“It's nothing serious, just a minor cut. It's kind of long though, I'm going to treat it just in case.” Leo reached over to the small basket of basic medical supplies Takumi had brought out from the medical tent and grabbed a few supplies.

Takumi tried focusing on what Leo was holding, but his vision was fuzzy.

“What's...” Takumi said in a soft voice.

Leo stared at Takumi.

“Before dressing a wound, you need to clean it. Don't tell me you didn't even think of that.”

Takumi blushed and turned his head down. Through his clouded mind, he actually had forgotten about cleaning his wound.

“Useless,” Leo muttered. He unscrewed a bottle of water and poured onto a cloth. Placing the bottle down, he took the wet cloth and lightly dabbed around Takumi's wound.

Takumi cringed at the slight jolts of pain.

Once Leo determined the surface was clean enough, he put the cloth down and unscrewed a small vial. He lifted Takumi's arm, tilted the open vial and poured drops of liquid onto Takumi's wound.

“Ah!” Takumi clenched his eyes shut and threw his head back. Trembling lightly from the pain, he turned his head away from Leo.

Leo lowered Takumi's arm. He reached for the bandage Takumi had dropped on his leg, and went to wrap it around the archer's wound. He let go of Takumi's sleeve, causing it to fall back over his arm. Leo grabbed the bottom of Takumi's sleeve and attempted to roll it back up. He had rolled the sleeve halfway up Takumi's arm before pausing. With an exasperated sigh, he let the sleeve go and watched it fall back down.

Leo was silent.

Takumi awkwardly glanced at Leo, then at his sleeve, then back at Leo.

“Um...”

“Take your shirt off.”

Takumi blinked.

“Excuse me?”

“I said take your shirt off.”

Takumi's eyes widened.

“U-uh-”

“Your sleeve keeps getting in the way,” Leo said. “I want to check you out.”

Takumi's cheeks turned bright red. With a look of pure shock, he gaped at Leo.

Confused, Leo cocked an eyebrow as he tried to figure out why the archer was looking at him in such a way-

Leo blushed heavily.

“I-It's to see if you have any other injuries! I swear!” Leo said frantically.

Still blushing, Takumi looked down and nodded slowly. He reached down and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He winced in pain as soon as he brought his injured arm up.

“Are you okay?”

Still wincing, Takumi tried raising his arms further up. It hurt, but he was too stubborn to admit it.

Leo sighed. He reached down, grabbed the hem of the archer's shirt and raised it up.

Takumi gasped.

Leo was looking straight into Takumi's eyes.

The archer felt his heart thudding faster under the mage's heavy gaze.

As Leo brought Takumi's shirt higher up his chest, Takumi raised his arms further up. His eyes fluttered shut and once they were closed Takumi clenched them tight. He could feel the mage's fingers riding up his bare skin ever so slowly, smoothing over his flesh with his tickling cold touch-

_Wait, what the hell?_

Takumi opened his eyes till they were half lidded.

Leo brought the archer's shirt up to his wrists and clenched it tight, binding Takumi's arms up and over his head. He let his gaze linger on Takumi's bare chest, examining his body for other injuries.

Leo kept his gaze on Takumi longer than the archer anticipated he would.

Takumi began trembling under Leo's grasp.

“You look good,” Leo said, flustering Takumi again with false implications. “You don't seem to have any other injuries. Unless...” He looked into Takumi's eyes.

Takumi stared back at him blankly before realizing that Leo was expecting a response.

“I...I'm fine,” Takumi said softly, gazing at Leo through half lidded eyes.

Leo nodded. At last he removed the shirt, releasing Takumi from his grip, and placed the shirt to the side. He wrapped the bandage around Takumi's wound and tied the ends of it into a knot, setting the bandage in place.

“There, I'm done. Do you need anything else?” Leo asked.

“...No.”

“Alright, then. I'll leave you to it.” Leo stood up and began walking away.

“Wait.” Takumi called out.

Leo stopped walking.

“What?” Leo asked.

“...Thanks.”

“...No problem.” Leo turned and walked away.

Takumi stared at the other Prince until he went out of sight. He gazed at the bandage now wrapped around his arm, remembering the feel of the boy's fingers on his skin. Takumi blushed.

_...What the hell?_

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how many times I yelled "what the hell" while editing this omg


End file.
